Sometimes Changes Are Necessary
by eye-of-demon-kitsune34
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto's life has taken a toll for the worse. When everything comes crashing down, there is only one person left who can help you change, and that person is your new teacher. In order for change, you have to take that first step. Are you willing t
1. Inevitable

**Summary:**

Uzumaki Naruto's life has taken a toll for the worse. When everything comes crashing down, there is only one person left who can help you change, and that person is your new teacher. In order for change, you have to take that first step. Are you willing to?

**Pairing:**

ItaNaru

Some Sasuke bashing and Sakura bashing *cough* SasuSaku *cough* ew I know

**Warnings:**

Rated M for mature content, sexual content later on, language, and, of course, Yaoi. The characters' age will be given later.

**Sometimes Changes Are Necessary**

**Inevitable**

_Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanar_

I stood there stuck in utter horror as I felt instant betrayal well up inside me, making my insides churn. The scene kept replaying in my head over and over again, as my heart threatened to break in two from damage. I could feel my eyes start to sting, threatening to spill tears, but I refused to show weakness in front of him, in front of them. My eyes stayed glued to the scene before me, while my body was screaming for me to run. To run far away from here as I could, to get away, to be anywhere but here, but I couldn't. I just stayed there, waiting. Waiting to be known, to know that I wasn't dreaming, to let them know I was watching.

Then azure met ebony as our eyes connected. The first filled to the brink, with tears of hurt and betrayal, while the latter just looking stunned, like child that was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. I stood there, tears running freely down my face. I just continued staring at him until the other looked up looking just as stunned as the first.

When I finally got control over my body back, I ran. I ran, not bothering to look back as I knew neither of them would follow, but maybe, maybe if I did, things wouldn't be the same. Maybe we could've forgotten this ever happened, that I never saw my boyfriend… well I guess now my ex, with my now ex best friend, things could've went back to normal.

No, things would still be the same; I would never be able to forgive the two of them. I would still be running down these unforgiving halls, blocking out every, and any, sound; not wanting to forgive either of them.

Having no location in mind, I kept on running; I ran till I was far off the school campus. I knew that I couldn't go back to my dorm room for he would surely be waiting there with some lame ass excuse as to what he was doing, so I kept on running. I didn't stop till I knew where I was at; my private little sanctuary, the park. The place that always got rid of my troubles, even when I was I kid. I slowly walked around the park, tired from my little jog, going deeper and deeper into the woods until I reached a familiar tree.

The largest Sakura tree in the whole entire park, the great Ku no Sora tree (1). It was so beautiful this time of the year when the petals were a gorgeous shade of pink with tints of white here and there. I looked up to admire the tree when I noticed that the clouds above were turning gray and streaks of lightning could be seen in the sky.

"Shit," I murmured as I frantically searched for a place to shelter from the storm, but only to find none. I slowly walked over to the tree and leant against the bark, just hoping that it will shelter me enough from the storm till I clear my head, but to find no such luck when the first drop of rain hit me square on the head. I fell to ground and hugged my knees to my chest with sadness clearly written all over my face.

The rain started off in a light, steady beat, with only a few streaks of lightning appearing. I thought back to what happened this morning and that kiss I couldn't get out of my head. My best friend kissing my boyfriend; what kinds of friends do that? _'I hate them both. I hope that feel sorry for what they did.'_

The rain started to fall down heavier and the lightning soon turned to thunder. I hugged my knees tighter to chest, for I was hoping that it wouldn't thunder because I was terrified of it. My azure eyes grew bigger as the thunder became louder and more continuous. I started to shake as I grew more terrified with each passing second.

I tilted my head up to the sky as my tears blended into the rain. I slowly extended a shaky hand to push myself up when I heard a twig crack. I stopped moving and I stopped breathing as I heard another twig crack. My heart was pounding in my chest. _'What if it's an animal…or maybe a rapist or a paedophile...? Ew, which would be gross.'_

I quickly pushed myself up as fast as I could, which was surprisingly quick even with my shaking. I drew in a big breath as I shakily asked "Who…who's there." The only reply I got was another twig snapping only this time it was closer and barely audible over the thunder.

"Is…is any…body there?" I cried out again, only this time louder. My heart began to pound louder in my chest until the point I thought it was going to explode. I was just about to run when a shadowy figure emerged from the trees. I froze up and closed my eyes hoping it wouldn't see me, too bad that blond hair and orange clothes don't really blend in that well.

I heard the shadowy figure walk towards me as I started to shake more and my heart began to pound into my chest even harder and louder. The thunder was getting louder and the rain was falling to the beat of my heart. Then suddenly, the footsteps came to a stop and the rain stopped too, only I still heard the rain fall and the thunder was still booming so the storm wasn't over. I hesitantly opened one eye to see the figure standing over me. I blinked to make sure I was seeing things right, and I was.

"What are you doing out here?" The figured called in a strong masculine voice that sent shivers down my back; hopefully he thought it was the rain. His black eyes were staring down at me in curiosity and concern.

I continued to stare at him, remembering what Iruka always told me,_ 'Don't talk to strangers.'_ I was tempted to turn my head away when I noticed a pin on his jacket that had the initials KBS, with a carrier pigeon on it. It was the symbol for Konohagakure Boarding School, the same school as me. I all of a sudden murmured a, "Nothing," and sat back down.

He continued to stare at me until he walked closer to me and crouched down, bringing the umbrella down with him. He was so close to my face that I could feel his breath on me. Strangely enough it smelled of mints and green tea. "Shouldn't you be back at KBS?" he asked me raising an eyebrow.

We continued to stare at each other, even though I couldn't see what he looked like due to the lack of light, until I broke the silence as I couldn't stand feeling his breath on me, it was driving me crazy. "How do you know that I go to KBS?" I asked, and got him pointing to my pin that matched his. "Oh."

We stayed just like that for a few more moments, just sitting…well me sitting any way and him well, crouching down. He got up, but still keeping the umbrella over me and asked, "Are you coming or staying in the rain?"

I looked up at him innocently with my big blue eyes that were practically begging the man not to leave me here in the rain. "I'm coming," I said to him as I stood up and wearily followed him through the pitch black forest, side by side.

_Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanar_

_**Well how is it please, please, please review. I know that a lot of people don't review too much but all well. I would be very greatfull for feed back and what you thought of it.**_

_**I seriously don't care what you put in it. If its bad or good, or if it even has anything to do with the story.**_

_**Well I was also wondering you think I should have made it a little longer cause my lovely betas pointed out that I might want to make it a little longer like aim for around 3000 words…**_

_**I would like to thank my betas Imperial Mint and Sasodei-iz-awesome. **_


	2. Teachers

**Summary:**

Uzumaki Naruto's life has taken a toll for the worse. When everything comes crashing down, there is only one person left who can help you change, and that person is your new teacher. In order for change, you have to take that first step. Are you willing to?

**Pairing:**

ItaNaru

SasuSaku (bashing both of them so beware^^)

Other pairings may vary….also if you want a pairing just let me know what pairing you want.

**Warnings:**

Well let's see…there's Yaoi, language, ummm am I forgetting anything. Oh and for sexual scenes for later.

**Sometimes Changes Are Necessary**

**Teachers**

_Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanar_

_**Recap;**_

_I looked up at him innocently with my big blue eyes that were practically begging the man not to leave me here in the rain. "I'm coming," I said to him as I stood up and wearily followed him through the pitch black forest, side by side_.

_Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanar_

We were slowly walking under the umbrella in a comfortable silence, which for me is a little weird because I usually can't shut up. It's just that this guy somehow is keeping me calm and soothed, even though the threat of that memory bubbling back up is very likely, I just don't really care…okay I can't take the silence any longer.

I turn my head and look up at his shadowy face trying to make out at least a few features of his face, but as the sun has already set there is no light for me to see him.

"So uhh…well um you never told me you name did you?" I lamely asked the guy trying to strike up some kind of conversation. _'Damn silence, why can't he be like a normal human being and talk…'_ I wondered as my mind slowly drifted off to unrelated thoughts.

"Itachi," the male spoke so suddenly that I almost didn't hear it due to my thoughts. I stared up at the male trying to remember where I heard that name before hmm…_ 'Where have I heard that before…Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…hmm wait I remember now…'_ I continued to stare up at the man before me and started to giggle in a very manly way may I mind you, at where I heard that name before.

He looked down at me and kept staring, and staring, and staring, and then glaring and glaring until he finally spoke,

"What the hell is so funny?" I started laughing even harder at that, not watching where I was going as I almost tripped in a puddle. After regaining my balance, I looked back at Itachi, who stopped with the umbrella over me so I didn't get wet while regaining my balance.

"It's just that I remembered where I heard that name before." He looked at me expecting me to finish where I left off, but I wasn't too sure if he would be happy if I continued…oh well.

"I used to take Japanese as my language till I failed it…and I remembered the teacher telling us the names of animals. Like, how fox was Kitsune and weasel was Itachi," I managed to get out between my laughing fit.

"What's your name then? It is only common courtesy to give your name if you ask for someone else's," he replied with a smug looking smirk and a glare for the earlier comment. I thought about it if I should give him my name, but since he gave me his I guess it is only polite if I give mine back then…

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," I responded as I watched his face for any response to it, but I couldn't find any. Once again it went back to silence only this time it wasn't very comfortable, but sort of awkward. We continued like that for a long time just walking side by side again until I couldn't take it any longer and the school was nowhere in sight, so I decided to strike up another conversation with him, but he beat me to it…

"So, you never answered my question, what were you doing out there in the park. Especially with no umbrella," he asked or more so demanded, I couldn't really tell as he kept his voice mono-toned with no trace of any emotion in it at all.

I lowered my head making my blond hair cover my blue eyes as the memories flooded back into my mind. The whole reason I was outside right now in the rain…with this stranger, who apparently went to K.B.S. I kept my head low as I tried to shake those memories out of my head when they decided that they would like to stay there. Tears started to form at the corner of my eyes as I felt the well known feeling stinging in my eyes.

I turned my head away from him as I murmured my answer. I felt as if I should tell him why, but I just can't bring myself to. I want this burden to be gone, but I don't know if I can really trust him. "If you're going to tell me, at least speak louder." I could hear the regret in his voice, _'He probably feels sorry for asking now…hmmm I thought that I hid my tears well…'_

I took a deep breath and let it out as I stopped and faced him. He stopped too and stared at my tear streaked face, and gave me a reassuring smile…at least I think it was a smile. I told Itachi the whole story about how I found _him_ and my best friend making out right in front of me as we began walking again. He gave me a few nods and some reassuring smiles, as if he understood how it felt to find two of your best friends cheating on you.

As we, or more me, kept talking we somehow appeared at the guy's side of the dorms at K.B.S, without me realizing it. The relief I felt when I was talking to him suddenly washed away when I realized how close we were to my dorm room.

Taking a deep breath I continued to follow him to my doom until he stopped. "Which one is yours?" He asked, and I pointed to the door that was few doors down from the one we stopped at.

We slowly began to walk again to my doom as we slowly got closer inch by inch. A few steps later we were at my door. I stared nervously up at him, and thanks to the dim lighting I could least make out a few features of him. I don't know where to start to describe him; he was drop dead sexy that's for sure. The thing that drew me to him was his eyes; they were so dark and mysterious. They were like danger their selves, as if they could strike without warning.

"You know it's not nice to stare," he said, bringing me out of my musings.

A light shade of pink dusted over my face as he said that smirking that made him look even more irresistible and dangerous. _'What am I saying, I can't like him I just met him. This is really bad.'_

I was too busy fighting with my inner self that I didn't notice him closing the distance in between us until it was too late. His lips were on top of mine in an intoxicating, soft and chaste kiss. I slowly closed my eyes as I felt him massage my lips with his. Slowly, I responded and kissed back. His arms snaked around my waist as I wrapped my hands around his neck and settled in his long midnight hair.

He nibbled on my bottom lip silently asking for permission which I quickly granted. His tongue wasted no time as it darted into my mouth and explored every inch of it. Running over my gums and teeth as it slowly made its way over to mine. He slowly invited my tongue out to play as the kiss slowly began to get more heated; the battle of dominance was soon started. I quickly lost and let him take over again until the need for air grew too great and we had to separate with a string of saliva leaving a trail from his lips to mine.

I quietly mewled at the loss of him as he stepped back and said good night, leaving me in front of my doom alone and in a daze. I slowly brought my hand up to my lips where they still tingled and tasted like him. _'Just like I thought he would taste like, green tea and mints. How come whenever Sasuke and I kissed I never felt like this?'_ And then realization hit me as I opened my door and saw him sitting on my bed. His legs crossed and his face facing me.

He got up off of the bed and came up to me hugging me as he pulled me closer. "I'm so sorry Naruto," he whispered. "I never should have done that…I…I, don't know what I was thinking. Can you please forgive me?" He finished as he nibbled on my ear, quickly stopping to look at me.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…I…I…I can't. I hate you and Sakura!" I screamed as I pushed him away and ran over to my dresser to get my uniform for tomorrow. He came up behind me and slowly wrapped his arms around me, resting his forehead on my head, his breath tickling my neck as he breathed.

"Please," I could feel my heart breaking at the tone of his voice. "Please Naruto, I can't lose you. Please, I promise I won't ever do that again, please." He finished as I finished grabbing my clothes. I could feel him shaking as a few of his tears landed on my head and neck.

I removed his arms around my waist, being careful not to make eye contact with him, and walked to the door.

"Sasuke," I murmured, turning my head as he looked up at me. He looked so vulnerable, I just wanted to go up and hug him, tell him that I forgive him and pretend like this never happened, but I know I can't. "I hope you and Sakura work out, I really do." I said as I walked out of our dorm, leaving a broken Sasuke there alone. To look back at what he did to me. _'I hope he feels sorry.'_

_Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanar_

I slowly made my way up to the room I swore I would never step foot into again. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard a few curses as someone fell out of bed with a loud crash. The door slowly opened revealing a long haired red head with emerald green eyes that looked pretty pissed for being woken up. "Who the fuck knocks on some ones door at two in the morning!" the red headed ranted while making wild gestures.

He suddenly stopped when he realized that it was me who woke him up. "Naruto…is….is that really you?" he asked me as he blinked the sleep away from his eyes. "It really is you! I thought that you hated me. Does this mean that you've finally forgiven me?" He quickly blurted out and looked at me with my kicked puppy eyes look.

Not having the heart to tell him no I somewhat lied and said "Well that's somewhat of the reason why I'm here Kyuubi nii-san." I finished and looked away not wanting to see him smiling like a maniac when I told that I also wanted to move in with him…partly because all of my friends have roommates and he is the only one without one. "I was wondering if I could stay here for a little…AH KYUUBI let go of me right now…you bastard let go!" I screamed at him as threw me over his shoulder and walked into his dorm room.

He threw me on the bed that was across from his and sat next to me with a concern look on his face.

"Naru-chan what happened to you and Sasuke." I went to interrupt him about how he shouldn't assume the worse when he put his hands up in defence and silently told me to shut up.

"I know that you would only visit me let alone stay with me is if something happened between you and Sasuke." He looked at me with sadness and a look that told me he wanted to kill Sasuke in his eyes. I couldn't really tell him that everything was fine between us because I knew he knew he was right, I would only visit him if something happened between the two of us.

I stared down at my lap and let my bangs cover my face as tears slid down face, slowly cascading it. I tried to hold back the tears, but to no avail, they started streaming down even harder than before.

"Kyuubi," I choked out, "I'm such a bad brother aren't I?" I sobbed as I fell into his chest wetting it with my tears.

He slowly rubbed my back whispering soothing words such as 'no, you aren't a bad brother'…well somewhere along the lines of that. But what he spoke next is what really had me shocked as he guessed what happened. "Did Sasuke cheat on you with Sakura?" he stared down at me as I sobbed even harder at that reminder. It's like wherever I go I can't seem to get away from it.

"I'm sorry Kyu, I shouldn't have bothered you. I'll leave." I went to get up when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"No, you aren't going anywhere. You'll going to stay here until you get better. And besides there are three beds and I doubt you won't get along with my roommate…" I cut him "YOU HAVE A ROOMMATE?" I screamed clearly disappointed that he didn't tell me he got a roommate.

"Yes I have a roommate, and he is also a teacher here a K.B.S. so if you don't get good grades in his class I'll know." Kyuubi said smirking to me. _'He always knows what to say to make me smile again.'_ "And if you want, I can get him to fail Sasuke." I had to laugh at that. Sasuke, Mr. I-never-got-anything-below-one-hundred, fail.

We lay back on the bed laughing at the thought of that when my stomach rumbled. "Hey Kyu, can I have something to eat?" I sheepishly asked. I haven't eaten since breakfast because I ran off before lunch and got back at apparently two in the morning.

"Sure and then we're going to bed got it?" He asked and I saluted in return as we made our way through the kitchen.

_Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanar_

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard an annoying beeping sound that wouldn't shut up. I opened one eye to find that I wasn't in my dorm with Sasuke cuddling with me, but instead to Kyuubi's empty dorm with a note stuck to my head. It read _'Sorry I didn't want to wake you until you had to get up. I set the alarm for eight o clock. Your first class is at nine so you better get your ass out of bed! ~love Kyuubi nii-san.'_

After I read the letter all of the memories of what happened yesterday flooded back to me as my good mood vanished and a wave of sadness crept its way up to me. I slowly got out of bed and set off towards the shower to clear my mind.

I slowly turned the shower faucet to warm as I stood under the water as it streamed on top of me. Pressing my forehead to the cool shower surface to help me think straight I slowly lost track of time. When I finally got out of the shower in was eight forty five. "Shit, Kyuubi is going to kill me if I'm late!" I screamed as quickly threw on my uniform and ran out the door locking it behind me as I raced to my class.

Running down the halls I frantically searched for my room. _'198, 199, 201, 203…wait where's 202…_' I looked over all of the doors again but couldn't find 202. "Maybe I read my schedule wrong?" I murmured while I rummaged through my backpack to find my schedule.

"Um excuse me, are you lost?" I whipped my head around; surprised that someone could sneak up on me like that with out me knowing. I was ready to say no when I saw that it Neji, with his hair still as long as ever. "Oh, Naruto-kun, it must be destiny that we've met once again."

I silently groaned as he started to go into the destiny talk again. "Neji," I complained "I need help I can't find room 202 and I have it right now. Help me, please." I finished using the best kicked puppy eyes I could conger up at that moment. "Please Neji! Kyuubi-nii-san will kill me if he finds out I skipped class." I grabbed onto his jacket and started to do my fake tears as I noticed he wasn't going to help.

Finally he turned his head down towards me and pale eyes met sapphire. _'Ha, got him now! No one can ignore my puppy eyes dead on…well except Sasuke, but he doesn't count he's emotionless and a cold hearted teme.'_

"Lucky for you Naruto I'm going there too or I would have left you here." The happy gaze I was going to give him was quickly switched to a glare as he walked away with me following.

By the time we reached the classroom I had already forgiven him and we started on our usual morning conversation. "Neji, male seahorses aren't supposed to have the babies! It defies our natural manliness, and besides a male can not get pregnant! That's the females job!" I yelled at him as we were entering the classroom.

"Uh Naruto?" He tried to get my attention but I was too busy to ranting to realize that we were already in the classroom. "NARUTO!" He yelled at me as I stopped in my mid speech on how male seahorses aren't supposed to have the babies. "We reached the classroom a little while ago." He answered my unasked question.

"So how long have we been here?" I asked as I looked around with everyone's eyes on me and some not even bothering to look, for they are too used to this to bother now. I scanned the room and sighed in relief when I noticed that there wasn't a teacher in the room. _'I could sill make it!'_ My inner self was doing a happy dance as I left Neji standing there, still trying to explain that we've been in the room for at least a few minutes, and darted to my seat.

Just as I was about to sit down and be home free an all too familiar voice filled the air to my doom. "So, Uzumaki, I see you decided to join us." My head darted to where the voice was coming from to see no one other than the person who has been haunting my dreams and rescuing me from my nightmares.

"Hey Itachi-san, what are you doing here? This is a freshmen and a sophomore class, right? Oh and please don't tell the teacher that I was late because I will be in some serious trouble by Kyuubi-nii-san." When I finished I was to buys huffing for breath to notice the deadly silence and the sharp intakes of breath.

"Sorry to disappoint you Naruto-kun, but I am the teacher, Mr. Uchiha." Right then and there my world came crashing down on me as the worst thing in the world could have happened, and it did. As realization hit me I wanted scream or run away, but I couldn't I was too shocked to even move. The truth became uncovered, Itachi is Sasuke's brother.

Could my life get any worse?

_Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanar_

**Okay I finally finished this **_**and **_**I would like to say a few things I won't be updating this story next it will be angel's wings….don't worry that chappy is almost done. Also all my crimson moon fans out there I'm putting it on hiatus. I know what you're all saying but I think it could use a little polishing up soooooo…it will be updated sometime in my spare time…at least the chappies that I already wrote.**

**Also poll will be up for Angel's Wings, or wing I can't remember XP…if it will be a sasunaru or itanaru. Or the poll to see what I should do for Crimson Moon.**

**I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed for my story or stories so far and to let u know that you can review on any chappy or every ~hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge~…**

**And a special thanks to my lovely betas Sasodei-iz-awsome and Imperial Mint. Check out their stories…even though you probably already have….**

**Any questions will be answered and I accept anonymous reviews**


	3. An

Omg I can't believe I totally forgot about this website. I know, I know, how could you forget?! All of the author alerts and story alerts and reviews go straight to my email which I haven't checked before I went to Canada (December). So I am soooooo sorry!

Please let me know which story should get the first update!!! I'm almost done with the next chappy for Angel's Wing. I started before I left so there may be a difference. Also the plot has changed for Angel's Wing, as you can tell by the new summery.

Also to all of my lovely reviewers I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry if I didn't respond! And if I don't update at least one story for a long time could you please remind me, and tell me what story you want to be updated. That way the story will get finished.

AND I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING~!!!!!

-

love kitsune the horrible authoress …….


End file.
